


Nightmare

by shipgrumps_equals_hashtag_boner



Category: Game Grumps, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Horror game, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 17:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6668161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipgrumps_equals_hashtag_boner/pseuds/shipgrumps_equals_hashtag_boner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark's been trying to record all day and the only game that worked ended up being a lot scarier than he thought it would be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmare

“It’s a cute looking game, surely it can’t be that scary,” Mark had thought to himself not knowing how wrong he was.

It was approaching four in the morning and Mark was alone filming at the Grump space. It was still strange to him but he was thankful that he had such amazing friends who allowed him to use their recording space.

Mark had been able to record all day but he couldn’t get any games to work, the only one he had gotten to work previous to the one he was currently about to play had glitched out halfway through recording. He also had to take a break for a few hours so Dan and Arin could record, he didn’t mind. In all honesty, if he hadn’t taken that break he would have probably gone insane due to the stress of failing to record.

When Mark finally got a game working it was 3:30 am and by the time he’d adjusted his set up it was almost 3:50 am and Mark doubted he would be going home.

The game was called “Spooky House of Jump Scares” and from looking at the few images shown on the page for the game and playing the first few levels to check the game worked Mark figured it was cute and might help before he went to sleep on the Grumps couch.

He managed to keep his energy up and had a lot of fun. The images were adorable, making him wonder why this was considered a horror game. A few more minutes and his question was answered.

The game suddenly raised in intensity and some of the levels were just plain terrifying causing Mark to let out shrieks and screams. He almost convinced himself that it would be better to turn off the game and record another one or wait until he’d gotten some sleep, but he was already behind schedule and it had taken so long to get a game to actually work.

Mark ploughed through the next levels until he was able to end the episode. He decided not to go on. The Grumps wouldn’t mind if he recorded tomorrow between the times they needed to, and he loved them for it, although he did feel bad.

Mark stripped down to the black t-shirt that was under his flannel shirt and boxers. He didn’t really care if anyone saw him in his boxers, he was already in the D club.

Getting to sleep was hard. The couch was comfy for a couple of hours recording but definitely wasn’t made for sleeping on. He could have gone and slept in the guest room that was made up at the Grumps space, but he was afraid and knew this room was somewhat safe. That was the other problem, Mark had a constant fear that something was going to pop out from the darkness and kept opening his eyes to check he was safe.

After a while Mark got up and turned the light on, knowing it would make him feel more at ease. When he was at home trying to sleep after playing a scary game he would leave the lamp in his bedroom on. He considered getting a nightlight but his pride got in the way. It was a stupid reason and he knew that but he still could never convince himself to buy one.

The light being on helped and Mark soon feel into a deep sleep but his dreams were less than pleasant.

Mark saw dead bodies hung on the wall in front of childlike drawings of cute creatures that due to the dead bodies he could only see parts of. The door behind him creaked open and a dark creature entered. The creature was pitch black with red eyes and sharp fangs. It loomed over Mark, a gooey substance was falling off of the creature’s body as it seeped through its skin, attaching its self to Mark’s feet, rendering him unable to run. The creature screamed in Mark’s face, a foul odour surrounding his face as the loud, high-pitched scream filled the room.

The creature’s jaw opened wide enough to eat Mark’s head whole, and that was obviously its intention.

Mark tried to move, shaking violently to try and rid himself of the goo but it was no use. He let out a scream as everything faded to black.

“Mark? Mark, wake up,” Ross shook the sleeping man on the couch.

Ross had come in early to work on some animation stuff without disturbing Holly. When he entered the Grump space though he got distracted due to the light being on in the recording room. Upon entering the room Ross’s eyes were immediately drawn to the sleeping man who was twitching and wincing, obviously having a nightmare.

When Mark finally woke up he shot up, gasping and drenched in sweat.

“It’s okay Mark, it was only a bad dream,” Ross whispered, stroking one of Mark’s arm to help calm him down and bring him back to reality.

“Ross?” Mark questioned, groggy and still tired.

“I’m here Mark, it’s okay.”

Ross moved so he was behind Mark. Mark’s eye followed him, making sure he didn’t leave. He loved Ross’s company, he loved being around any of the Grumps but he had a soft spot for Ross.

Ross began to run his fingers through Mark’s hair which was slightly sweaty but he didn’t mind. It was nice being this close with Mark.

“You okay?” Ross asked after five minutes. Mark had melted back into Ross’s touch, his eyes half closed and mouth ever so slightly open. Ross was captivated by his beauty.

“I am now, thank you.”

Ross smiled and kissed his friend’s forehead.

“No problem. I’ve got to get to work but your welcome to stay. We don't have a shower here, but there are flannels if you want to wash yourself and there should be spare clothes in the spare room, no one will mind.”

Mark nodded, blushing from the affection Ross had shown him.

Ross chuckled at the blushing man and gave him another kiss, on the cheek this time.

“See you in a bit Marky,” Ross whispered, his accent slipping through slightly.

Maybe nightmares aren’t so bad.


End file.
